Lovestruck
by neenuhbee
Summary: A love story that involves Sora and Kairi, and Roxas and Namine.
1. Mysterious girl

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hii X3. This story is pretty much a series about Roxine and Kaiora (Roxas and Namine, Sora and Kairi). I hope you enjoy it. 8D**

************************************************************************

_'Something about her, is just so fascinating. She so beautiful and mysterious.'_

Roxas was thinking about that new girl in school.

Namine.

He loved the sound of her name. Namine was the new girl at school.

She was blond, with blue eyes looked like sapphire gems.

She was quiet, but friendly. Ever since he first saw her two days ago, he couldn't take his mind off of her.

_**FLASH**_

"Ugh! Why did school have to start now?!" Hayner complained as he, Roxas and Sora were walking to school together.

"Oh cheer up Hayner, it's not that bad! You'll get to see _Olette_" Sora said.

Roxas started making kissing noises, and then Sora joined in.

"Stop it you guys!" Hayner said, followed by a tiny giggle.

Once they reached the school, Hayner started to moan.

Roxas walked through the doors and into the crowded halls followed by Hayner and Sora.

Roxas read the little piece of paper that said "Locker 245. 5,22,36"

Once he found his locker he dialed the number onto the lock.

When it opened he put his belongings in there.

Roxas turned around to find Hayner gone.

"Hey Sora, where's Hayner?" Roxas asked. He noticed that Sora was to busy staring and smiling at something else.

Kairi.

The dark redhead, with ocean like eyes was the girl Sora had a crush on since freshman year.

He was also best friends with her.

He was watching her open her locker at the other end of the hall.

"Dude, go talk to her." Roxas said as he lightly tapped Sora and pointed towards Kairi.

"No!! I- uh…won't know what to s-say and...uh-" Sora stuttered. His face turned from tan to bright red.

"Come on, you can do it!" Roxas encouraged him.

"I should go find my locker. See ya!" Sora said as he ran off.

"Whatever." Roxas said to himself.

He got out his math and science books and quickly turned around with his eyes closed.

_BUMP._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas said after he bumped into someone.

He only looked at the ground to help the person pick up their books.

"Oh it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl had a soft voice.

Roxas and the girl looked up at the same time to each other.

The girl just smiled back as Roxas looked at her breathlessly.

Once Roxas realized he was staring at her. He quickly looked down to pick up her last book.

"I should get going. Thanks for helping." The girl said as she got up and left.

"Wait-!" Roxas called after her, but she was already gone.

_'I wish I knew what her name was."_

_**FLASH**_

Roxas snapped out of the flashback when he heard the morning bell.

He quickly walked off to class.

************************************************************************

It was English class and Sora was more bored than he ever was in school.

The entire class was reading Romeo and Juliet.

Sora hated English. The only good thing about English was Kairi.

She was in his English class. He glanced over to her desk where he saw her reading.

She looked beautiful as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

She was extremely concentrated on the book.

_'Oh Romeo o Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?'_

This was Kairi's favorite story. She loved anything romance.

She glanced up to only feel like someone was staring at her.

She looked behind her to see a spikey brunette staring at her.

She quickly turned back to her book blushing.

She looked down onto her blue pleated skirt. Still blushing.

_BRRINNG_

The bell rang for lunch.

She quickly grabbed her bag and book and walk towards her new friend Namine.

Namine was at her locker rummaging through her bag for her lunch.

She saw Kairi approaching her and waved hi.

"Hey Namine, so how do you like your third day so far?" Kairi asked politely.

She looked inside Namine's locker. It had no magnets, stickers, or anything. Just some books.

"It's alright, I guess." Namine said quietly as she pulled out her bagged lunch.

Namine shut her locker and started walking to lunch alongside Kairi.

"So…do you think any of the boys here are cute?" Kairi asked.

"What?! No-." Namine replied somewhat startled at her question.

They entered the lunch room and took an empty table.

"Namine, there are tons of cute boys here. You have to at least think one of them is cute!" Kairi said as she opened her lunch bag and pulled out a red apple.

Kairi looked around the lunch room as she took a bite of her apple.

"How about…Riku?" Kairi asked.

"What about Riku?" Namine asked.

"Do you think he's cute?"

"No way! He's kind of cocky. He thinks he's all that." Namine replied.

"Hmm…what about Tidus."

"He's okay, I guess."

"Wakka?"

"No."

"Axel?"

"Ew, no. I think he likes boys anyway."

"True…Roxas?"

Namine didn't reply. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

_**FLASH**_

"Wait-!"

Namine heard him call her. She didn't look back.

'That was so embarrassing!' Namine thought to herself.

She walked into her next class, according to her schedule it was science.

She took a seat at a lab table. There was an empty seat next to her.

There was a few minutes left until class started, so she took out her sketchbook and started drawing.

She continued the drawing she was working on before, a beautiful sunset behind a meadow.

Roxas walked into his next class. He looked around the science room for an empty seat.

He found one next to a blonde girl.

_'The girl from before.'_ Roxas thought to himself.

He walked over, completely ignoring the fact that his friends were signaling for him to come and sit by them, when he reached the empty seat he pushed it out and sat down.

Namine noticed this and looked up. Her face turned bright red at the sight of the boy with spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Hi, I'm Roxas." He said extending his hand out for a handshake."

"I'm Namine." She said shyly as she placed her hand delicately into his.

**FLASH**

The flashback ended when Namine heard Kairi's voice.

"Helllloooooo?? Earth to Namine!" Kairi said waving a hand in front of her face.

"So you think Roxas is cute." Kairi said in a sly tone.

"What?? Noo…I just…uh…think he's sweet."

"No…you like him. You want to marry him and have a hundred of his blonde babies." Kairi said in a playful tone.

"I-" Namine was cut off by a tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around to see who it was.

"Hi…"

**To be continued…**

**Did you like it?? Chapter two will be coming out soon. Bye =3**


	2. the White room

**Heyy!! Finally, here's chapter 2!!! Sorry this took sooooo long :C. With school and everything….**

**Anyway, I hope you like it^^. **

"Hi…"

Namine turned around to see who the mysterious voice was.

"Namine right? Any way, you dropped this on your way to lunch." The boy was holding out a pencil that had the name Namine carved into the side.

"Oh,thanks." Namine said as she grasped the pencil.

She looked up to see who the mysterious boy was.

It was the schools jock.

Riku.

Riku, Kairi and Sora were best friends ever since they were kids.

"Well I got to go. See ya later Kairi!" Riku said as he rushed off.

" That was weird…" Namine said a little muffled.

" Yeah…I don't know what that was about." Kairi said confuesed.

_Brrrriiinnngg_.

Namine and Kairi quickly threw out their lunches and went off to class.

After lunch Sora and Roxas hurried to gym class. Once they reached the locker rooms the quickly started stripping their clothes and putting on their gym uniform.

"Hey Roxas, what's with you and that new girl? You're always staring at her." Sora said as he pulled on his gray gym uniform shirt.

Roxas was sitting on the bench inbetween the lockers tying his shoes

He shot up. "Nothing is going on between us, why is everybody asking me that?" Roxas said with frustraition.

"Dude, calm down. I was just wondering." Sora said a little worried.

Once they were both dressed they ran out into the gym.

All the boys were excited for the first day of gym, but all the girls were nervous.

"Aw crap." Said Kairi.

"What is it?" Namine replied.

"We have all the competitive boys this year."

"Competitive?" Namine said a little worried.

"Yeah, they're very serious about sports. But some of them aren't that bad."said Kairi.

Namine gulped.

She looked at the cluster of boys who were jumping around they were so excited for gym.

'_Oh crap. __**He's**__ in my class.'_ Namine thought very worried.

Roxas turned around from the cluster of boys to see _**her**_ staring at him.

Namine quickly turned around once she relized she was staring.

Roxas never stopped looking at her…until he heard a loud whistle.

_Scccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeccccchhhhhhhhhhhhh._

"Alright, settle down. We're going to start with 20 push ups each…GO!!" said Coach Xigbar.

All the boys jumped to the cold floor and the the push ups with ease.

Some of the girls were getting tired halfway.

Once Roxas was done with his set he looked back at Namine.

'_She's amazing! Kairi's the only girl I've ever seen to be doing 20 push ups perfectly and easily!' _Roxas thought to himself as he watched the blonde haired girl go through 20 push ups easily.

Later on gym was over and all the students were back in their uniforms going to their lockers to pack up and leave. Roxas went back to his locker to pack up.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner yelled as he ran up to Roxas.

"What?" Roxas said as he placed a book into his bag.

"The start of school dance is Friday!" Hayner said panicked.

"So?" Roxas replied.

"Roxas, we don't have dates! And it's in two days!!"

"So? You've never cared about this dance before. We never go to this dance. Why do you want to go this year?" Roxas replied.

"Well….I kinda overheard Olette talking to her friends about it…"

***_FLASH***_

"_Oh my god, Oh my god… Tidus just asked me to the dance!" Selphie said cheering._

"_That's awesome! I hope someone asks me…"_

***_FLASH***_

"Ooh." Roxas said.

"So, who do you wanna ask?" Hayner asked with a sly voice knowing who Roxas was going to say.

Roxas's face turned bright red.

"Me?...uhh…no one….NOBODY…uhh…I probably won't go." Roxas said nervous.

"Oh really?" Hayner asked very sly and annoying.

"Yea-"

Roxas's attention was focused onto something else.

Namine.

Roxas could see down the hall, Namine was putting her things away.

"Uh…gotta go." Roxas said as he grabbed his backpack and rushed towards Namine's locker.

Once he got there…She was gone.

Namine and Kairi were walking home together.

"So it's okay if I come over? I want to see your house." Kairi said.

"Sure, my parents won't mind. Even though, they're not home." Namine replied.

"Where are they?"

"Oh they both work long hours. I barely see them anymore…"

"Aw, I'm sorry." Kairi said.

"It's okay. It's nice to have company every once in a while."

They walked along long paths through the forest until they reached the tall mansion.

It looked old and ragged. Almost as if it was abandoned.

"Sorry this place looks bad. My parents plan to renovate it once they have the time to."Namine said as she unlocked the door.

Namine pushed the door open with much force.

The inside was large and dirty. There were few boxes here and there.

"Let's go to my room. It's the only place that's clean." Namine said leading Kairi up the large staircase.

Kairi was distracted by how large the mansion was.

Once they walked into the room Namine placed her backpack onto the floor. Kairi did the same.

The room was a bright white with drawings all over the place. Even the table was white.

By the white fireplace was another door. Namine and Kairi walk through the door into a room with a full size white bed with a white canopy.

There were drawing pads and drawings all over the room. There was a small white desk with a antique white chair and a cushiony white chair next to the desk.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Namine said as she grabbed some clothes out of a drawer and took them into (another) white door in the room leading to a bathroom.

"Wow, Namine likes…white…" Kairi mumbled to herself as she looked around. She carefully sat down onto the cushiony chair.

Kairi picked up one of the many drawing pads on the couch and floor and looked through them.

There were beautiful drawings of flowers, meadows, gardens, and animals.

Kairi flipped to the next page where she saw a drawing of a boy.

It was a perfect drawing of Roxas's profile.

Namine fixed her outfit so it looked good (orange t-shirt and sweat pants). She opend the bathroom to find Kairi looking at her secret drawing.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Namine screamed.

Kairi quickly dropped the book and held her hands up as if she was being arrested.

"Sorry, it's just that pictures kind of private."

"So you _DO _like Roxas!" Kairi said playfully.

"Uh…I… uhh…."Namine stutterd.

"You can't deny it! I have PROOF!!" said Kairi.

"Alright! I have a crush on Roxas! There are you happy?!" Namine said a little frustrated.

"Yes.. we should go to the mall! " Kairi said happily.

"That was random…why?" Namine asked.

"Duh!! Because the dance is in two days!"

Kairi grabbed Namine's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Come on!"

"Wait-" Namine screamed.

**I know this chapter wasn't that great but chapter 3 will be a lot better. And there will be a lot more SoraxKairi moments in chpt.3 too! I hope you liked it!! X]**


	3. Dress shopping

**Hey guys X3. Omg I am sooooooooo sorry that this chapter took forever!! So… I hope u enjoy it^^.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Roxas and Sora were on their way home from school.

"Hey Roxas, are you going to that dance tomorrow?"

"No, are you?" Roxas asked.

"Well….maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well you see…I was thinking of asking Kairi…but…well…I don't know." Said Sora confused.

"You should ask her. I think she'll like it." Roxas said.

"Yeah…maybe I will…and aren't you going to ask Namine?" Sora said.

"WHAT?!?! Me?? Nooo!" said Roxas a little embarrassed.

"Dude, stop denying it. Everyone knows you like her by now. So just ask her." Sora said bluntly.

"Oh and if you don't, Riku said he was going to ask her."

"WHAT?!?!" Roxas screamed.

Riku was friends with all of Roxas' friends. But Roxas and Riku never got along real well. A while ago they had a huge fight, and ever since then Riku was always trying to take away everything Roxas liked so that he would be sad, His friends and now his crush.

"Kairi told me she and Namine were going to go shopping after school, why don't we head to the mall to ask them to the dance. Does that sound good lover boy??" Sora said teasingly, but before he could finish talking Roxas was running towards the mall.

"Hey wait up!!" Sora screamed as he ran after him.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"How about this dress?" Kairi said holding up a yellow floor length dress. It has ruffles and little red flowers at the bottom.

"It's nice, but I don't think it's your style." Namine said after examining the dress.

"You're right. Too Beauty and the Beast-ish." Kairi said throwing it into a pile of dresses in the dressing room.

Kairi then left Namine in the dressing room to go find more dresses.

"Oh my god." Kairi said as she walked back into the room.

She was holding a above knee length dress. It was black and under the chest area had a blue sash.

"This would look AH-MAZING on you!!" She said tossing it to Namine.

Namine immediately fell in love with the dress. When she tried it on, it made her look slim and chesty. It swayed with the rhythm of her hips. With a bright smile on her face she looked at the price tag. That smile turned into an immediate frown.

"Whoa." Was all Namine could say.

"Whoa is right…that's expensive." Kairi said as she gazed at the tag.

"Oh well…I really liked this one too! But maybe there's a cheaper one somewhere else."

Kairi looked at Namine once more. Kairi opened her wallet and took out her emergency credit card. "Thank me later. Let's find a dress for me now." Said Kairi smiling.

"Oh my god, Kairi you don't have to do tha-"

"But I must!! This dress is PERFECT for you!!" Kairi said cutting Namine off.

Namine took another look in the mirror.

'_Well she IS right…I do look amazing.' _Namine thought as she started to sway her hips again.

Kairi went out of the room, leaving Namine to gaze at herself. She picked up a strapless purple dress that was knee length. She ran back into the dressing room and tried it on.

"We will be the prettiest girls at this dance." Kairi said smiling.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Roxas and Sora were walking around the mall looking for Kairi and Namine. Roxas was walking faster to try and find his not so secret love.

"Hey Roxas wait u-" Sora shouted. He stopped and looked into Marluxia's formal wear shop to see Kairi and Namine running to a 3 way mirror on this circular pedestal.

"Come on Sora!! Catch-"Roxas turned around to find Sora staring into a shop. "Up?" Roxas said as he walked back towards Sora.

"Dude, what are you looking at?"

Sora lifted his finger lightly and pointed into the store

Roxas looked into the store to find Namine in the most beautiful dress ever. This was his chance.

Roxas stormed into the store determend to as Namine.

"Namine?" Roxas said as he tapped her shoulder.

When Namine saw his crystal blue eyes she blushed.

"Oh….hi Roxas." She said a little nervous.

"Um…do you….uhh….wanna go to the dance with me?" Roxas asked as he scratched his head. His face turned bright red.

"Of course I'll go." Namine said so happy.

"Great…pick you up at seven!" Roxas said as he walked out proud.

Namine and Kairi were so happy. Then afterwards Sora did the same to Kairi.

After all the asking, when the boys left the store Namine and Kairi squealed jumping up and down.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**So how did you guys like it? See what happens at the dance in chapter 4!! X3 Oh, and srry…this chapter wasn't very long…**


End file.
